Limo Ride
by Star Fantasy Writer
Summary: Yami returns from a three-week long trip. When he finds his boyfriend missing, he's pissed until he gets a gift in the limo.


**This is a one-shot dedicated to Irvine Cypher! **

**Hope you like!!**

**If anyone has any ideas for a one-shot, PM me.**

**

* * *

**

Yami was pissed!!

Today, Seto had promised, PROMISED, to be there to pick him up at the airport. Yami knew he shouldn't have been surprised but he wished for once that his boyfriend would show up. Calling Isono, he waited for the bodyguard to pick him up. He waited in his off-his-shoulders top and loose jeans; for once, he was dressed very casual. When the limo finally arrived, he gave a big sigh. As he situated himself in the limo, he felt odd. Something in the limo didn't feel right.

In fact, it was darker than usual.

When he felt something grab his ankle, he jumped and tried to move away but it only pulled on him until he lay on the floor of the limo. His head hurt from where it hit the limo seat.

"Welcome home."

"S-s-seto?"

Lights came on, and Yami saw Kaiba in his usual suit sitting on the seat with a smirk.

"Ass." Yami said as he rubbed his head.

"Not mine. Yours." Kaiba stated.

"You aren't getting anything." Yami rolled onto his hands and knees to get to his seat when he suddenly felt a body on his. "Get off!"

Ignoring Yami, Seto moved his mouth to Yami's bare collarbone and up his neck. His hands moved to capture Yami's and hold them in one; than the free one moved around the smaller man's body. Feeling every texture; feeling every quiver it made; feeling the heat that radiated off it.

Yami knew struggling would be futile. His hands were captured in Kaiba's and unless he wanted to get hurt, he'd be better off working with him than against him. He arched his back against the CEO's body and felt exactly how much Kaiba had missed him. He had been gone for three weeks. He couldn't imagine it was easy for Kaiba.

HELL! It hadn't been easy for him.

Tilting his head to the side, Yami allowed Seto's sweet torture to continue. He felt his body quiver more when some of the breathing crawled slowly down his spine. Whether it was Seto's wanting or not, breaths down his spine always had Yami do whatever he wanted.

Finally feeling Yami become totally compliant, he released those hands to grab onto those hips instead and grind into them. His need to be with Yami was a little too unsettling for him. He worked at the smaller man's pants and pulled them down.

Yami quivered more when the cool air hit his arousal.

"C-c-cold."

"This'll warm it up." Seto moved his hand to cup Yami's arousal. He could only pant as he felt Seto's hand on his arousal. He had to give it to his boyfriend; he knew how to get things done. And right now, he wanted to be the one getting done.

Sensing his boyfriend was becoming impatient, he moved away from him. Yami couldn't believe Seto. He put his head on his hands and breathed.

Seto just sat in front of the seat and looked at his boyfriend. He alone could make the almighty King of Games, Yami Mutou kneel with his ass in the air. Yami turned around and faced Seto.

"What the hell?"

"Blow me." Yami clicked his tongue in his mouth.

"That or you don't get what you want." Seto smugly said.

"And what would you know about what I want?" Yami was surprised it came out clean and not in shackles like he felt.

"I'm your boyfriend. I know."

Knowing his body was betraying him, he crawled the small distance to Seto's body. Seto stayed sitting down, with one leg bent and the other lay out.

Casual, calm Seto.

Yami knew he would soon become, moaning, cum-in-my-mouth Seto.

Moving the belt buckle away, Yami undid the zipper than pulled out Seto's arousal from its boxers. He knew he should have removed the pants but he loved the feeling of the cold zipper when Seto would end up finally fucking him.

Taking it, he lightly caressed it and slowly licked it. When he felt Seto's fingers crawl into his hair, his back shivered and goose bumps flooded his body. Slowly he lowered his mouth on the arousal and started to suck on it.

Seto knew that only one person on this planet, in past, present and future, could make him breathe so shallow. He continued to stroke Yami's hair as he sucked on him. Meanwhile, his free hand was undoing the lid of the lube and squirted some into his palm. One handed, he made sure it was slick enough than moved to Yami's ass that was still hanging in the air. Quickly he entered on finger in so Yami wouldn't notice and do something; like stop what he was currently doing.

Yami almost gagged when he suddenly felt a finger enter him. When he tried to lift his head, Seto's hand that was currently on his head, forced him down further; making him deep throat.

Knowing Yami was rebellious at times, Seto kept his hold on the head harder, while his finger started to move in and out of that tightening hold. It had been a long three weeks and he knew the whole had to be wanting his arousal. Feeling it begin to loosen, he quickly entered, not one, but TWO more fingers.

Yami groaned when he felt three of Seto's fingers in him. When he felt the longest finger, gently graze his sweet spot, he moaned loudly. Resulting his Seto bucking up into his mouth.

Seto cursed at Yami's vibrations in his mouth. That one vibration almost sent him cumming. He'd be damn if Yami would make him come first. Tugging at the head, he had Yami release him before he pulled him closer to. All the while, keeping his fingers in that sweet ass.

When he had Yami against him, he brought their mouths together for the long awaited kiss. This was the first thing he wanted to do when Yami entered the limo but HELL! Did Yami need to dress in an off-the-shoulders top? That damn top made Seto forget everything and just fuck him. Yami just brought his hands into that beautiful set of brunette hair that he loved and laced his fingers in it. Feeling Seto's free hand trying to pull one pant leg off, he helped. When he tried to move the other leg off, Seto wouldn't have it. He moved his legs so they were both bent and Yami could lean against them. He than pulled Yami's leg out from underneath him and miraculously, his arousal was swallowed up by Yami's hole.

Yami moved his head away and bent it back as he felt complete, for the first time in weeks. Seto than move Yami's legs so they were on the seat, held above on his arms and somewhat wrapped around him.

Bruises. He knew he would have lots of them after this round. But Yami didn't care. He was finally complete after three long torturous weeks without Seto. The fingers that were cutting into his hips to move them would leave marks. Yami didn't mind. He loved being marked by his boyfriend.

Moving back to kissing Seto, he wrapped his arms around the CEO's neck and helped as much as he could by lifting some; only to be brought down by those hands. To anyone else those hands were used to run the largest gaming company in the world. To Yami, those hands possessed the lust and ability to send him over the edge.

When a particular thrust hit his sweet spot a little more painfully than he cared for, Yami moved his lips from Seto's and cried out. A tear escaped his eye. Seeing the tear, Seto licked at it and stopped the thrusting. Very rarely, Yami voiced out if something hurt or was wrong, but seeing the tear had him realizing how special he was to have someone like Yami in his life. He let Yami put his forehead on his shoulder as he let the pain subside.

"Seto." That one word that had a hint of command in it, had Kaiba begin moving, but at a slower pace. He gently kissed the exposed neck and skin.

As Yami felt the pain disintegrate, pleasure of being cared for and being loved had him begin to move a little more. His own arousal was weeping as it was moved against Seto's cool, silk shirt. He knew Seto wouldn't be thrilled if he was covered in semen but that though was quickly leaving his mind when Seto kept grazing his sweet zone.

Over and over he felt himself see white and black.

Seto was no different. Feeling Yami's wall tighten around him when he hit that sweet zone, almost had Seto giving up the little control he wanted to have. When Yami started to tighten around him harder and push down further, Seto knew they would last much longer. He freed one of his hands to start stroking Yami while his other hand wrapped around Yami's waist and brought them even closer.

After feeling that god-made hand come stroke him, Yami finally came and squirted all over Seto's hand and shirt. Feeling that cum on his shirt, moved his hand back to Yami's waist and thrust into him until he felt a white light blind him.

The next thing he knew, Yami was completely limp. Yami's hands hadn't moved from their spot around his neck, but his face was now in the curve of Seto's shoulder. The legs on his arms, felt like Jell-O, so he very carefully placed them back on the ground. He knew he needed to dismember himself from inside of Yami but it felt so right to be snug in there. Opting for choice two, Seto moved his arm to a hidden compartment and fished for a towel. When he finally grabbed it, he turned his head and placed a kiss to Yami's head.

"Yami?"

"Yeah." Yami softly panted as he moved his arms from Seto's neck to the seat to lift himself from Seto but not release him. When he leaned against Seto's bent knees, he finally opened his eyes. A smug, yet loving look, saw Seto. "That was…"

Seto didn't need to be told but he felt a strange sensation when Yami couldn't finish it. Taking some sparkling water, he splattered it on the towel and started to clean Yami. After he cleaned him off and wiped whatever he could off their shirts, Seto put it to the side and reached for something.

"Here" He handed Yami a box.

"Seto." Yami was confused. When he opened it up he was surprised. "Seto?"

"Stay."

Yami only smiled and shook his head yes and kissed him. When he felt Seto harden in him, Yami pulled away. "Bon jour."

"Whatever." Seto clashed their lips together.

"But before we continue further," Seto said as he reluctantly released those goddess lips, he took out one of the gifts and placed it on Yami's finger. Yami only smiled and connected his lips with Seto in a passionate kiss. The box was put to the side, where a key and note had stayed. The note read:

"_Through time and passage, I give you my home and my heart."_

_ – Your husband, Seto Kaiba._


End file.
